Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter
Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter is published by Marvel Comics under their Best-Selling Authors imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures #11: 14 May 2008 Current Issue :Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures #12: 18 Jun 2008 Next Issue :Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse #1: 01 Oct 2008 Status Series of mini-series, each adapting one of the books in the Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter series by Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters Main Characters Anita Blake - Necromancer/Succubus/Vampire, Animator, Vampire Hunter/Executioner, Federal Marshall, Jean-Claudes human servant. - WikiPedia Allies Master of the City/Lover: Jean-Claude Ex-fiance/Lover: Richard Lover: Micah Lover: Nathaniel Lover: Damien Lover: Jason Fellow Animator: Edward aka Ted Forrester The rat king: Rafael Apprentice: Larry Kirkland etc Enemies Nikolaos: Ex-Master of the City Aubrey: Vampire Malcolm: Leader of the Church of Eternal Life Valentine: Vampire Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures #12 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures #11 Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures #10 Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures #9 Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures #8 Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures #7 Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The First Death #2 Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The First Death #1 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. "Anita Blake lives in a world where vampires, zombies and werewolves have been declared legal citizens of the United States. Anita Blake is an "animator" - a profession that involves raising the dead for mourning relatives. But Anita is also known as a fearsome hunter of criminal vampires, and she's often employed to investigate cases that are far too much for conventional police. But as Anita gains the attention of the vampire masters of her hometown of St. Louis, she also risks revealing an intriguing secret about herself - the source of her unusual strength and power." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125817 Hardcovers *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: First Death' - Collects First Death #1-2 plus the Guilty Pleasures Handbook. "Featuring the adventures of a younger Anita Blake as she teams up with popular characters Edward and Jean-Claude for a vampire hunt." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129413 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. "Anita Blake lives in a world where vampires, zombies and werewolves have been declared legal citizens of the United States. Anita Blake is an "animator" - a profession that involves raising the dead for mourning relatives. But Anita is also known as a fearsome hunter of criminal vampires, and she's often employed to investigate cases that are far too much for conventional police. But as Anita gains the attention of the vampire masters of her hometown of St. Louis, she also risks revealing an intriguing secret about herself - the source of her unusual strength and power." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127232 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures, vol. 2' - Collects #7-12. "What price will Anita pay in order to save her friend’s life and solve the Vampire Murders? Will she actually kiss Phillip? How far will Edward go in order to find out where the daytime resting place of the Master Vampires truly is? Where is Jean-Claude? And most important, who is behind the Vampire Murders?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125809 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Anita Blake created by Laurell K. Hamilton. Guilty Pleasures Writer: Stacie M. Ritchie, Based on the Novel by Laurell K. Hamilton. Artist/Covers: Brett Booth. Artist: Ron Lim. The Laughing Corpse Writer: Jessica Ruffner, Based on the Novel by Laurell K. Hamilton. Artist/Covers: Ron Lim. Publishing History First published in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse #1: 01 Oct 2008 :Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse — Book One #2: 05 Nov 2008 News & Features * 09 Aug 2007 - SDCC Spotlight on ... Laurell K. Hamilton * 19 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8661 Bump In The Night: Hamilton talks Anita Blake] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Dabel Brothers Productions *wikipedia:Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter (series)#Comic books Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Adaptation